The soul knight crystal of MAMA
by littleyeoja
Summary: -Sebuah planet dalam bahaya? siapakah pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkannya? bagaimanakah caranya?- This is 'TEASER#1' menarik? atau penasaran? Tinggal Klik aja .. :) Aku update ulang(dari nol), jadi yang review di prolog kehapus deh, Mianhae.. :)
1. Prolog

**The soul knight crystal of MAMA [Prolog] **

Author : Kyung_Ra

Genre : Fantasi, Mistery(maybe), Romance

Rating : T

Cast : -secret- (karena masih prolog)

* * *

Disebuah planet yang tak tercatat dalam sistem tata surya, dan berada dalam suatu dimensi yang dinamakan dimensi cluster. Dimana terdapat sebuah ras kehidupan. Yang tak pernah diketahui oleh para manusia. Ras tersebut dipimpin oleh sumber kekuatan gaib yang tersimpan didalan sebuah pohon abadi atau mereka menyebutnya pohon kehidupan. Pohon itu berisi kekuatan dewa matahari dan dewi bulan yang bersatu untuk menciptakan suatu kehidupan dijagat semesta, yaitu kehidupan di Planet EXO dan kehidupan di Planet Bumi. Keduanya saling terhubung satu sama lain, hanya berada pada dimensi yang berbeda. Pohon tersebut juga sebagai pusat kekuatan dari setiap mahluk yang hidup diplanet tersebut.

Para mahluk di EXO Planet memiliki wujud seperti manusia bumi namun mereka memiliki kekuatan special yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia manapun. Mahluk itu, -mereka adalah para mutan-. Para mahluk itu tidak dapat berregenerasi, namun mereka diciptakan dari pohon kehidupan. Kekuatan mereka pun terbatas dan tidak dapat membunuh satu sama lain. Mereka adalah mahluk, -immortal-.

Didalam EXO Planet, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja, yaitu Oberon Leeteuk yang merupakan pemimpin dari setiap klan yang ada. Raja Oberon dipilih langsung oleh pohon kehidupan yang dapat diartikan sebagai –MAMA- yang mulia bagi mereka.

Tugas para mutan adalah menjaga kelangsungan hidup Planet EXO yang merupakan pusat pengatur kehidupan yang ada di Bumi dari para mahluk iblis yang berniat menghancurkan kedamaian di dalam kedua planet tersebut. Sayangnya keadaan di Bumi sudah tidak teratur, dan merasuknya para iblis kedalam jiwa manusia membuat kedamaian di Bumi semakin tidak terkontrol, maka jiwa pohon kehidupan mereka semakin melemah.

Konon pohon kehidupan memiliki 6 Krystal yang merupakan sumber kekuatan yang dapat melindungi Planet EXO dari kehancuran apapun. Keenam krystal tersebut adalah para ksatria dalam legenda EXO Planet yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan para iblis yang berhasil masuk dalam planet EXO saat gerhana matahari berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu, saat dimana dimensi pelindung planet tersebut terbuka. Setelah perang tersebut berakhir, para kesatria memilih kehidupan baru menjadi seorang manusia dan melupakan kehidupan mereka sebagai mahluk mutan.

Maka saat ini, para kesatria mutan pilihan diberi tugas untuk mencari sumber kekuatan tersebut yang berada dalam jiwa keenam manusia. Yang merupakan jelmaan dari batu krystal para ksatria legendaris EXO untuk memulihkan kekuatan pohon kehidupan dan membantu mereka dari rencana penyerangan para iblis disaat gerhana matahari nanti.

Akan kah para mutan berhasil mengembalikan jiwa dari keenam krystal tersebut ?

* * *

Hai *lambai tangan sambil gandeng KyungSoo* :D

Aku author baru, Jira imnida ^^

Fanfic ini buattan aku sama Nae chingu..

Prolog FanFic ini insyaallah bakal dilanjut kalau dapet respon dari readers sekalian .. :) dan juga kalau Jira gak sibuk dan gak banyak tugas.. hehe... :D

**Review Ne .. ?**

Kriti juga saran Jira terima lapang dada..

Jika ada kesamaan dalam kalimat atau apapun, itu ketidak sengajaan, karena ini murni dari fikiran aku dan Nae Chingu.. ;)

Kamsahamnida ^^ *bungkuk 90 derajat*


	2. Chapter 1

**The soul knight crystal of MAMA [Prolog] **

Author : Kyung_Ra

Genre : Fantasi, Mistery(maybe), Romance

Rating : T

Cast : You can find it in the story ^^

"Annyeong ^^"

Sebelumnya kan ada yang nanya, kenapa gak brothership? Hehe .. Jira gak bisa buat Brothership, entah kenapa selalu gagal atau mungkin gak dapet feel dari ceritanya. oKai deh, langsung aja dibaca ^^

* * *

Yaoja berambut sebahu dengan syal putih tipis dilehernya itu terus melirik kearah benda hitam persegi panjang disampingnya dengan kesal. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kakinya dibiarkan menendang-nendang udara. Disisi lain, terlihat yeoja berpostur tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih bersihnya juga rambut coklat panjang tanpa gelombang, sedang melihat-lihat atau mungkin mencari-cari buku diantara rak-rak besar disekitarnya.

Yeoja rambut sebahu tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja yang kulitnya lebih putih darinya itu. Ia bergumam pelan. Kesal, mungkin.

"Sudah selesai mencari bukunya .. ?" tanyanya pada yeoja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan tumpukkan-tumpukkan buku di rak.

"Em.. sudah ketemu.." sahut yeoja bertubuh tinggi itu dengan nada gembira. Ia berjalan menghampiri yeoja bersyal putih yang pandangannya kembali berkutik dengan ponsel hitam miliknya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah lagi?" Tanya yeoja tadi setelah duduk disamping yeoja bersyal. Ia mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran dengan sikap temannya ini.

"ani…" jawabnya singkat.

Ddrrrt ddrrrt ddrrrt~ yeoja bersyal itu seketika tersenyum saat dilihat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan gerakan cepat, dibukanya pesan itu dan dibacanya dengan senyum mengembang, tapi setelahnya senyuman itu pudar.

"Wae .. ?" Tanya yeoja-rambut panjang- disampingnya.

"Dia membatalkan janjinya.." Jawabnya dengan nada kecewa diakhiri hembusan nafas kesal. yeoja disampingnya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"jogiyo agasshi .."ucap seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang mengahmpiri mereka berdua.

"Ne?"

"ada yang mencari anda, agasshi.." jelas penjaga tadi.

"nugu? Aku atau dia?" yeoja rambut sebahu itu yang kini menyahut.

"ah .. Kalian berdua.. Dia menunggu didepan perpustakaan. Kalau begitu saya permisi.."

"Ah, arraseo" gumam mereka bersamaan.

Dua yeoja tadi memperlihatkan raut herannya, lalu saling berpandangan. Penasaran, akhirnya keduanya bergegas menuju depan perpustakaan.

Disana Nampak seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok, sembari sesekali menebar senyum tipisnya pada siswi-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Tak jarang pula yeoja-yeoja yang ada ditaman-yang terhubung langsung dengan lorong perpustakaan- itu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Dapat dipastikan, jika namja tadi cukup populer.

Dua yeoja tadi menghela nafas, saat tau siapa yang mencari keduanya.

"Ah.. Minho, ada apa kau mencari kami ?" Tanya yeoja yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke acara pesta ulangtahun ku sekaligus merayakan peresmian gallery ku, Jira.."

"Jinjja? kau ulangtahun? uwaa.. Saengil Chukka hamnida, Ne?" -Jira

"kkk~ Ne, Gomawo.." -Minho

"emm.. kapan acaranya ?" kini yeoja rambut sebahu yang menyahut.

"Nanti malam, kira-kira akan dimulai pada pukul 7.. Di Cafe keluargaku.." jelas namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Minho tadi.

"hemm.. Arraseo.." balas kedua yeoja itu.

"Ah Jira.. aku pulang duluan ya. Lagi pula, jam kuliahku hari ini sudah kosong. Annyeong .." pamit yeoja rambut sebahu

"Ne, Annyeong.. hati-hati Hyeri-ah.."

Suasana sejenak hening. Mungkin Keduanya-Jira dan Minho- sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Satu menit.. Dua menit.. Tiga Menit..

"Jira.. kelasmu hari ini berakhir jam berapa?" –Minho

Yang ditanya sedikit tersentak. Efek baru tersadar akan lamunannya. Jira menoleh cepat.

"Nde? ah, sekitar 15 menit lagi" jawabnya

"mau ku antar pulang?"

"eoh, tidak usah. itu merepotkanmu, Minho" -tolak Jira halus

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali untukmu. kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu ditaman depan kampus, Arra?" Minho mengucapkannya sembari mengusap puncak kepala Jira pelan, "Annyeong.." kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa tahu ekspresi kaget yeoja didepannya tadi.

* * *

**Seoul National University -Wednesday, 09 December 2012 -13.30 KST**

Jira keluar-dari kelas- dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang lelah. Tasnya digendong dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya nampak membawa beberapa buku tebal. Dengan wajah lelahnya, ia berjalan sedikit gontai ke taman depan kampus, mengingat Minho akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Sampai di Taman, dilihatnya Minho yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman-termanisnya- tentunya. Bukannya membalas lambaian tangan dari Minho, Jira justru menoleh ke kanan-kiri nya. menatap orang-orang yang kini tengah memandang aneh-iri- padanya. Dia berfikir, _memangnya kenapa? ada yang salah ya?. _merasa tidak mau peduli, diacuhkanlah tatapan-tatapan-iri- tadi dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada sosok Minho yang masih menatapnya-masih dengan senyuman, tentunya-. Jira balas tersenyum setelah sepersekian detik mengabaikannya.

"Aku lama ya? Mianhae.." suara Jira terdengar sesaat setelah ia sampai dihadapan namja jangkung-Minho- itu. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam tapi tidak dengan tangannya yang mulai mengelus beberapa helai rambut panjang yeoja di depannya yang terurai bebas tertiup pelan oleh angin. Jira tersipu, pastinya.

"Gwaenchana.. kajja.." sahut Minho dengan nada pelan sembari mulai menggandeng lengan kecil Jira yang bebas. "Kemarikan bukunya. kau pasti pegal membawa buku sebanyak ini? Jja.."

"ah.. apa tidak apa-apa? itu merepotkanmu, Minho.. aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kok" tolak Jira yang sebenarnya telat, karena Minho sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jira dibelakangnya. Jira menghela nafas berat. selalu seperti itu. _Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperhatian itu padaku? hanya padaku?_, pikirnya. diangkat bahunya pelan, tanda ia tidak peduli, mungkin. Dan ia mulai menyusul Minho yang meninggalkannya tadi.

* * *

**Wednesday, 09 December 2012 -18.00 KST**

BRUKKK! SRRTT! sua-

"Aww... Appoooo"

-ra jatuhnya sesuatu yang langsung disambut dengan suara-pekikan- nyaring dari yeoja yang kini tengah mengusap-usap lengan putihnya. Dapat dilihat adanya luka kecil-yang cukup besar- disana. juga darah yang mulai keluar dari luka itu. Penggaris besi yang cukup tajam-benda yang tadi terjatuh dengan beberapa benda lainnya- ia biarkan tergeletak tidak elit dengan sedikit noda darah diujungnya. bahkan, mini dress putih yang kini membalut tubuh rampingnya sedikit tertata tidak rapi akibat ia yang ikut terjatuh, untungnya, darah ditangannya tidak mengotori mini dressnya. huft~

"hh~ err..Appoo, eotteoke? ishh!" terdengar gerutu kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan tenaga secukupnya, ia berdiri lalu merapikan dressnya yang berantakan. Bergegas menuju meja-sejenis nakas- didekat lemari tempat ia mengambil benda tadi-yang terjatuh- dan mengambil beberapa tissu dari tempatnya. Yeoja itu segera meletakkan-menempelkan- tissu tersebut tepat diatas lukanya, mencegah agar darahnya tidak terus mengalir keluar.

melupakan masalah luka sejenak, ia menoleh kearah benda-benda yang tadi terjatuh. Dan lihatlah keadaannya sekarang.. Sebuah penggaris besi-dengan sedikit noda darah- tergeletak diatas kotak kardus yang isinya-buku-buku yang cukup tebal, beberapa berkas, dan sebagainya- sudah berserakan dimana-mana. uhh.. betapa cerobohnya ia. Padahal, tujuannya adalah mengambil Tas kecil biru laut yang tertata rapi diantara beberapa tas, dan kebetulan disampingnya terdapat kardus yang lumayan besar, yang sudah membuatnya menjadi korban.

CLEK! Suara pintu serta derap lang-

"Aigoo.. Jira, apa yang terja.. Omo! ada apa dengan tanganmu, chagi?"

-kah kaki seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu-yang ternyata adalah kamar dari seorang Jira yang 'sedikit' ceroboh- dengan tergesa dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan kehawatirannya.

"Aniyo, Appa.. nan gwaenchana..." jawab yeoja ceroboh-Jira- dengan nada lembut, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"hh~ appa kira kau kenapa, chagi.." Appa Jira mengelus puncak kepala anak gadisnya itu, "kau mau kemana sudah rapi begini, eoh? kencan ya?" lanjut Appanya dengan sebuah godaan.

"MWO!? A-ani.. Aniyo Appa" Jira langsung menyahut cepat, bahkan tidak sampai sedetik setelah apanya berbicara. Dia malu, sangat jelas terlihat di pipinya. "Aku hanya akan menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Chinguku saja kok, Appa.." jawabnya memastikan kepada sosok namja berperawakan tegas dihadapannya, dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Arra.. tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ne? Kau itu masih kecil" Appanya mengusap pelan hidung seorang Lee Jira, yang makin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku sudah besar.." -Jira

"kkk~ Ne, Nde.. mau minta diantarkan oleh Jung ahjussi?" Sebuah pikiran muncul tiba-tiba dalam otaknya. Dimana terngiang ucapan Minho _'Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, jadi jangan berangkat sampai aku datang, Arra?' _saat mereka berada di mobil Audi putih Minho dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Aniyo, tidak usah.. nanti Chinguku yang kesini.." Appanya hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Aegyanya tadi. sepersekian menit berlalu, namja dengan wajah berwibawa itu menoleh ke arah-dimana terlihat barang-barang dengan posisi yang tidak elit- yang mampu menarik arah pandangannya. Ia tertegun, kemudian menghela nafas seperti.. lelah?

"Lalu ini kenapa?" suara pelan namun tegas terdengar dengan nada lelah tersirat didalamnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat akan mengambil Tas ini, Appa" jawabnya sedikit menundukkan kepala, takut-takut appanya akan marah.

"hh~" terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Appanya. Ia-Appa Jira- lelah menghadapi anak gadis satu-satunya ini. Selalu seperti ini. Ceroboh. errr.. Jira nampak was-was. "Ber-

TINNN!

-sih.. ah, baiklah.. itu pasti Chingumu.. biar Appa yang bereskan ini kalau begitu. cepat kebawah, jangan buat seseorang menunggu" Huft~ Jira pasti akan sangat berterimakasih pada seseorang yang mengklaksonkan mobilnya disaat seperti ini, sangat tepat baginya.

Dengan memasang wajah-setengah dan sok- bersalah, ia mendekati Appanya, "Mianhae.. Appa.. Aku pergi dulu, Annyeong.." lalu bergegas keluar kamarnya dengan sedikit berlari-dikarenakan kamarnya yang cukup luas, dan TKP tempat beberapa benda terjatuh tadi yang jauh dengan pintu kamar- juga, untuk mengantisipasi adanya perubahan pada pikiran Appanya tadi. _huft~ selamat~ Gomawo Minho-ah _

* * *

"Cafenya dimana, Minho?" tanya Jira pada Minho yang kini sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan didepan. Keheningan diawal akhirnya hilang sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Masih lumayan jauh.. Wae?" Minho menjawab tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus pada jalanan didepan, mengantisipasi agar terhindar dari kecelakaan yang bisa saja membuat mereka berdua-terlebih Jira tentunya- mendapat luka dimana-mana, apalagi hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi namja jangkung itu.

"Hh~ Minho-ah, gomawo.."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau datang disaat yang tepat.." Minho berfikir sejenak ketika Jira menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _disaat yang tepat? maksudnya? aku tidak mengerti? _fikirnya

"disaat yang tepat?"

"hm~" Jira mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "kalau saja tadi kau belum datang, aku pasti sudah kena ceramah Appa dan akan disuruh membereskan itu.. huft~" sedikit mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat namja dengan jas hitam disampingnya melirik dan terkekeh pelan.

"haha~ kau ada-ada saja.." mendengar gumaman pelan Minho, Jira justru ikut terkekeh.

"Tanganmu ken-

.

BRAKK!

CKITTT! SRRRTT! BRUKK!

.

-hhh~ aigoo.. hh.. apa itu tadi-

"Arghh! aduhhh Appo~" -Jira

-ya ampun, Jira, Gwaenchanayo?" ucapan Minho beralih cepat pada keadaan Jira. Diraihnya tangan Kanan Jira-yang mengusap dahi yeoja itu, alih-alih menghilangkan rasa sakitnya karena terbentur kaca mobil disampingnya- lalu mulai meniup perlahan bagian dahi yeoja itu dengan memar kecil membiru yang menghiasinya.

"Nan gwaenchana.. Minho~ah.. tadi itu apa?" Jira memicingkan matanya, sesaat setelah Minho selesai dengan acara tiup-meniup di dahinya tadi.  
Dan yang ditanya bukannya menjawab, justru malah ikut-ikutan memicingkan mata kedepan. "Apa tadi gempa? atau kau menambrak sesuatu sehingga mobilmu agak oleng (Mianhae :( jira gak tahu 'oleng' itu bahasa yang cocok/yang umum digunakannya apa(?) ._.V) tadi?" Jira kembali bertanya.

"Nan mollaseo. tapi sepertinya, aku tidak menambrak sesuatu tadi? hmm.. gempa? aku kurang yakin soal itu" Minho menjawab sembari melihat keadaan sekitar, kanan-kiri mobilnya. merasa penasaran, ia pun keluar dari dalam Audi putihnya. Jira yang melihat Minho, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aneh sekali.." gumam Jira dengan suara yang kecil, sangat. Dia juga melihat keadaan sekitar. Dimana Audi putih-milik Minho tepatnya- berada di sisi kanan jalan dan memang sepanjang jalan yang dilalui audi putih Minho tidak terdapat jalan yang rusak ataupun sesuatu yang dapat menggangu pengguna jalan. jadi mana mungkin mobilnya bisa oleng, kecuali sang pengendara tidak fokus pada jalan, benar kan?

"Tadi, kau fokus mengendara kan, Minho-ah?"

"tentu, mana mungkin aku lalai. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka sedikit pun, Jira"

"hh~ aku percaya padamu.."

Minho bilang ia fokus, kan? Berarti bukan karena kelalaian si pengemudi.. hmm..Jira berfikir, _berarti bukan karena sesuatu yang ditabrak. Hmm, tapi jika gempa? Mana mungkin. _Jira benar. Mana mungkin, jika melihat keadaan sekitar yang tetap aman-tidak ada kejadian/apapun yang bisa disebut sebagai akibat dari terjadinya gempa- dan orang-orang yang masih dengan setia bercengkrama bersama, menikmati indahnya malam, mengunjungi toko-toko disisi-sisi jalan dengan pandangan mengisyaratkan rasa senang? Hei, jika terjadi gempa, bukankah seharusnya orang-orang khawatir?

* * *

In the other side~

.

.

BRAKK!

CKITTT! SRRRTT! BRUKK!

.

.

"hh~ Aku menemukanmu.." namja itu bergumam pelan, sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Dia memperhatikan dua orang-namja dan yeoja yang baru keluar dari audi putih susu- yang kini tengah dilanda rasa bingung, mungkin juga penasaran, atau takut? entahlah. Memperhatikannya- lebih kepada yang yeoja- dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

**==To Be Continued==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaa akhirnya, 'Teaser#1' selesai. senengnya, hoho.. :D

Ah ya, sedikit pemberitahuan, kalau Fanfic ini nantinya akan memunculkan beberapa 'Teaser' *layaknya EXO* :P

jadi, bagi yang penasaran-aja-, harap bersabar menunggu 'Story' yang bener-bener 'Real'nya, oKAI? *nyengirWithBaekYeol*

Dan berhubung Saya lagi menjalani masa 'UAS' jadi, mungkin gak bisa update kilat, minimal 5-7 hari-an batas updatenya, hehe :D

.

.

Dan **THANK YOU ***bow* buat yang review di **The Soul Knight Crystal of MAMA 'prolog'**

**==Han Min, SuYeollie, tiikaaa, AmaterasuUchih1, Julie Namikaze, Ryu Chanhyun, Sabrina Lia Aisyah, dan Jaylyn Rui==**

.

.

.

.. Mianhae, jika banyak Typo yang bertebaran disana-sini :D ..

dan, Saya ucapkan ==

**^KAMSAHAMNIDA^**

**Don't Be Forget to 'REVIEW', Ne ?**

*Annyeong^^*


End file.
